Good Girls Go Bad
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Rory e Dean terminaram - e parece que dessa vez não tem mais volta. Tentando animá-la, Lane, Paris, e é claro, Lorelai, decidem levá-la a uma balada em Nova York. Mas em Stars Hollow, as paredes tem ouvidos e há mais pessoas interessadas nesse rompimento do que Rory quer acreditar.
1. broken hearted Rory

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a316208acfd028436981a2c1a77f75e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Só umas considerações antes de começar:/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• A história se passa em 2003, o que seria a season 3, mas vamos fazer de conta que esse aqui é outro mundo./span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"• Leiam escutando Good Girls Go Bad, do Cobra Starship ft. Leighton /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Meester/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4397937e617d591e06638871369f22bb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'll make them good girls go bad/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll make them good girls go/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Good girls go."/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4b7456e9f2f43021e79d92ac01df095"Stars Hollow, Fevereiro de 2003/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="460835e9f13b5dddcfc2cea4555f9e33"- Rory, ainda precisamos comer! - Lorelai berrou em direção ao quarto da filha, sem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Rory? - Ainda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lorelai entrou no quarto apenas para se deparar com uma Rory apática olhando com tristeza para a pulseira. Dean se fora há mais de duas semanas, mas o estado de espírito de Rory nunca style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Hey, baby. Vamos comer? Vou pedir ao Luke pra fazer suas panquecas style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Não, tudo bem. Podem ser só os mesmos ovos de sempre, não tô com muita style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rory apanhou sua mochila sempre muito cheia, seu exemplar de The Bell Jar em mãos - ela estava especialmente inclinada a Sylvia Platt e sua prosa naquela semana - e as meninas Gilmore foram ao melhor restaurante do mundo, pelo menos para elas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1da075eff45ff4f6af551ffae0ef153"•••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8543c30422e287e3db962b331932bd2"Jess mentia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ele mentia para Luke, quando diziam que suas notas iam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ele mentia para sua mãe, em cada uma de suas ligaçõ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ele mentia para cada uma das meninas com quem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mas principalmente, ele mentia pra si mesmo, cada vez que aquela sensação tão ambígua tomava conta dele quando Rory Gilmore aparecia no mesmo ambiente que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Naquela manhã não foi diferente. Por isso ele mal levantou os olhos de Matadouro 5 quando ouviu o sino da porta da lanchonete tocar e a risada dela encher o ambiente. Lorelai falou alguma coisa que fez Luke revirar os olhos - Jess também não entendia como aqueles dois não viam o que estava óbvio -, e Rory deu uma risadinha. Foi impossível para Jess não style="box-sizing: border-box;" /E ela também olhou. Maldito style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Menos de 10 segundos depois, Rory deu um beijo no rosto da mãe, pegou um saco com donuts e saiu para sua escola chique com seus colegas style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Boa demais para Jess Mariano, o rebelde sem causa de cidade style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Isso realmente importava? Mais do que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ele não podia evitar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c87e3ee2eb001f4d0be67f22d7dc6a9"•••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f87e7af73f1da21dd2dd35f39a2a4d3"- Rory? Rory? Você estava aí durante a aula? - Paris chamou a amiga depois que o sinal tocou e todos os colegas saíram, mas Rory sequer se style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ah, oi, Paris. Só pensando no próximo artigo do jornal. Posso te mostrar o que já tenho preparado?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Rory, eu sei que não somos melhores amigas nem nada, mas se quiser conversar, eu tô aqui pra você.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Conversar sobre o jornal? Mas já temos as reuniões...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Você sabe sobre o quê eu estou style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Eu estou bem, Paris, eu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Com um abraço meio desajeitado, Paris e Rory se style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rory estava bem, ela repetia isso todos os dias há quase dezesseis style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ela estava triste, por ter seu coração partido novamente pela mesma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ela estava com raiva, muita raiva. Raiva de Dean, por ser incompreensível e egoísta. ela estava com raiva dela mesma, e nem sabia por que. Era culpa dela ter tido não só sorte como também oportunidade e ver seu sonho tão perto? Tudo aquilo que ela queria, que sua mãe não pode ter, que seus avós style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rory estava bem. Ou pelo menos style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mas sua mão pegou a pulseira no bolso inconscientemente outra vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	2. till I drove her wild

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="072d3f1030a3d1b53f42f29b7044bb41"- Então, você soube que Rory e Dean terminaram?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luke tentou parecer despretensioso em seu comentário, limpando os farelos do balcã style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ora, Luke, veja você se tornando o próprio Taylor Disse! E o que eu tenho a ver com o rompimento do casal 20? - Jess revirou os style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Não disse que você tinha a ver, só achei que você ia gostar de saber. - Luke baixou a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Tanto faz. Vou buscar a peça do motor na Gypsy e ir pra aula. - Jess pegou a mochila atrás do balcã style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- O turno da tarde hoje é seu, Caesar está de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luke ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando Rory e Lorelai entraram feito furaçõ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Luuuuke! - Lorelai praticamente se jogou na style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- O que aconteceu dessa vez?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Acabou o pó de café e estamos em crise. - Rory fingiu fazer drama e Jess percebeu que a pulseira de Dean não estava mais no braço de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hmmm... Aquilo era style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luke colocou duas canecas cheias de café na frente delas, que realmente deram style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Peculiares, as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Luke, eu vou indo. - Jess jogou o avental de lado. - Lorelai, Rory, até style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jess não esperou para ouvir uma resposta. Ele correu antes que não desse para evitar que o sorriso style="box-sizing: border-box;" /De repente o dia ficou mais bonito em Stars Hollow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1da075eff45ff4f6af551ffae0ef153"•••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88d1a8bb79b5006ac7c3c3bd64f80151"Rory chegou de Chilton dez vezes mais cansada naquela sexta. A perspectiva de ir jantar na casa de seus avós naquela noite era style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mas ela odiava decepcionar seus avó style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mãe, estou em casa!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Aqui em cima!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lorelai estava em seu quarto, que parecia bastante revirado no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mãe, o que está acontecendo aqui?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sex and the City encontrou Vila Sésamo. Por acaso você tem ideia de onde eu possa ter deixado algum par das minhas meias? Ou é possível que eu tenha de repente lançado a nova moda de pares que não combinam?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Tenho certeza que se você olhar na outra gaveta, a que não guarda absolutamente nada útil, as meias estarão lá. Mande o Garibaldo de volta. Por que toda essa agitação?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rory afastou algumas roupas e sentou na beirada da cama, esfregando o pulso inconscientemente, o que não escapou ao olhar de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sua vó avisou de última hora que precisa de uma sobremesa, e que eu sou responsável por isso. Ótimo ela ter me consultado quarenta minutos antes! - Lorelai derrubou algumas coisas do guarda roupa, dando um resmungo frustado, então se virou para a filha - Então, er... A pulseira já era?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- O quê? Ah. Não acho que ela pertença mais a meu braço, isso ocorre, sabe?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Eu sei que pareço um disco arranhado e provavelmente essas são as palavras que mais ando repetindo pra você, mas tem certeza que não precisa conversar, chorar, nada do tipo?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Eu estou bem, juro. Agora é hora de determinar as prioridades, como Havard... E Yale. - Rory falou style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Vou seguir fingindo que você não disse isso. Vamos, vamos, ainda precisamos passar na Sookie para buscar a sobremesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1078b0ebcd4d1b018a28dcb88245dcc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mais tarde naquela noite/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c48387193b1a3613457bb9d64048085c"- Então, eu estive pensando... - Lorelai ligou a cafeteira e foi vasculhar alguma coisa na geladeira quase vazia. As Gilmore eram fortemente conhecidas pelo seu interminável apetite e aquela noite não foi diferente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="172f682f326f464353c247fd373a6674"- Por que essa frase me deixa aflita quando vem assim do nada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b0a07125921de53ffda6c487461feab"- Muito engraçado, Jerry Lewis. Então, retomando meus pensamentos, o que você acha de irmos a Nova Iork no próximo fim de semana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68c7a260ac78d9713eec9ec09c89ef5c"Rory olhava os cardápios atentamente, sem processar alguma intenção nas palavras da mãe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7199625f619f6e3b0ec2903796e7e40b"- Tudo bem, eu realmente preciso comprar alguns livros novos, talvez precise fazer uma lista, será que eu posso chamar a Lane.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb325ffb0f68e097aafa5ffd61e8da34"- Eu estava na verdade falando de sair a noite, você sabe, ir a uma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Terra para Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Você tem certeza que essa conversa está acontecendo?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Foi só uma sugestão, pense bem. Você anda meio desanimada, podíamos tentar um programa diferente, já que a busca pelo Sasquatch provavelmente seria infrutífera e eu não estou com ânimo para passar o dia contando os ossos do tiranossauro do museu. Só pense nisso, ok? Chame a Lane, eu dou cobertura a ela. Chame a Paris se quiser. Seria legal ter uma noite de garotas na Big Apple!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rory respirou fundo e abraçou a mãe. Ela sabia que, por mais que estivesse tentando, a mágoa pelo término não era pouca para disfarçar assim. Ela sabia que isso fazia a mãe ficar triste por vê-la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Era só uma noite, que mal podia fazer? Desde que ela conseguisse levar uns dois livros de bolso, estava tudo bem. Lane adoraria sair, provavelmente encontraria com Dave por lá e agiriam como um casal normal, bem como Paris e Jaime... O que, novamente, deixou Rory muito magoada com style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Uma noite em Nova style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Que seja então./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c87e3ee2eb001f4d0be67f22d7dc6a9"•••/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ecf22e4e6c376c908cc3df1a0e3003d9"Jess não era um style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Isso era o cúmulo da esquisitice - E numa cidade como Stars Hollow, onde a quantidade de esquisitos por metro quadrado era maior que a recomendada, ser stalker ultrapassava até o limite daqueles style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mas ele começou a se perguntar se seu interesse por Rory não estava saindo do controle. Ele absorvia cada palavra dela, ainda que parecesse que ele estava ocupado demais com as mesas ou lendo um livro muito interessante. Ele sabia o horário que Rory descia do ônibus que vinha de Hartford, sua mochila pesando mais que ela mesma. Tudo isso ele observava de longe, sem jamais trocar nada além de um bom dia ou boa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jess havia decidido ficar longe de Rory desde que voltara para Stars Hollow. Era o que Lorelai queria, o que Luke esperava, o que devia ser style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ele não imaginou que seria tão difícil, não quando esquecera de considerar Dean fora da pintura. Isso mudava tudo... E não mudava style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Em mais um de seus momentos de observação imperceptível, ele fingiu se ocupar assim que Rory e Lane entraram no Luke's e se sentaram na mesa do style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mas minha mãe não vai engolir essa tão fácil - Lane protestou, tirando o pager da mochila e guardando as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Tenha um pouco de fé em minha mãe, você sabe que ela é uma força da natureza quando precisa ser. O que é style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luke foi até a mesa das meninas e anotou o pedido enquanto Jess simulava estar lavando as canecas. Percebendo a aproximação do tio, ele encarou a tarefa mais a sério, ainda escutando a conversa que ocorria entre Rory e style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- O que eu deveria usar? - Rory perguntou - Não me lembro se alguma vez já fui a um evento do tipo, o que provavelmente significa que não style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Minha cara Rory, seus problemas logo serão solucionados, assim que sairmos daqui vamos em busca da perfeição para arrasar na noite nova-iorquina! - Lane era sempre muito animada em sua fala rápida sobre praticamente qualquer style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Jess - chamou Luke -, entrega na mesa das meninas, por style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jess ajeitou o avental e pegou a bandeja, colocando os pratos na mesa no momento que Rory completava a frase que ia dar um propósito a seus próximos style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-... Para aceitar ir a essa boate no próximo fim de semana em Nova York com você style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Os olhares de Rory e Jess se cruzaram, não pode ter durado mais do que dois segundos, mas para ambos, alguma comunicação completa havia ocorrido style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Teria sido um convite?/em Jess tentou não sorrir, intrigado. Ele arriscou um outro olhar para Rory, que desviou de propó style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ah, sim. Aquilo era, com toda certeza, um convite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
